Again and Again
by Tsaessera
Summary: Очередной принудительный шанс для Гарри начать все с начала, но на этот раз сделать все правильно. Но нужен ли ему этот шанс? Измученный, темный, разочаровавшийся и уставший волшебник, который хочет только одного умереть, но... не может. Это русский перевод.


**Again and Again**

**Автор:** Athey (Aya Macchiato)

**Переводчик:** Tsaessera

**Оригинальный текст: **www . fanfiction s/8149841/1/Again-and-Again

**Пейринг: **Волдеморт/Гарри Поттер

* * *

_Ненависть достигается множеством как добрых дел, так и злых._

_Niccolo Machiavelli_

_Ноябрь. 1981 год._

Альбус Дамблдор был в панике. Случилось то, что никаким образом им не ожидалось — Гарри Поттер пропал! Как такое произошло, он не мог понять. Оставляя маленького Гарри на пороге дома семьи Дурслей, его единственных оставшихся родственников, он наложил на малыша чары тепла и сильное заклинание сна. Поэтому тот не смог бы самостоятельно выбраться из корзинки и куда-либо уползти, но Дурсли уверяли, что никогда не видели мальчишку. Под утро на пороге своего дома они обнаружили пустую детскую корзинку и письмо, но ни ребенка, ни даже одеяла там не было.

Мистер и миссис Дурсль были не в восторге и посчитали глупой шуткой визит Альбуса Дамблдора. Он заявился в их дом несколько недель спустя, так как специальные магические приборы показывали ему, что Гарри Поттер не был взят под опеку и в доме своих родственников не появлялся.

Опасения и страхи росли с каждым днем. Дамблдор уже не сомневался, что маленького Гарри Поттера кто-то забрал, но отследить его местонахождение с помощью заклинаний поиска не удавалось. Он корил себя за недальновидность, жалея, что не догадался дать ребенку вещь, с помощью которой можно было бы определить, находится ли рядом с ним волшебник или волшебница. Впрочем, судя по состоянию магических приборов, Гарри Поттер был жив, и пока это было единственным утешением.

_Январь. 1982 год._

Альбус Дамблдор получил извещение от гоблинов банка Гринготтс: кто-то посетил сейф Гарри Поттера. Старый волшебник тут же явился в банк, чтобы во всем разобраться, но информации оказалось катастрофически мало. Чтобы получить доступ к сейфу, необходим ключ, однако есть еще один способ, не требующий предъявления ключа. Нужно всего лишь предоставить образец крови, совпадающий с кровной магической подписью Поттеров. Тот, кто проник в банк, сделал именно это. По словам гоблинов, субъект, пришедший в Гринготтс, был взрослым человеком или, по крайней мере, казался взрослым. Однако гоблины наотрез отказались описать внешность того мужчины. Они уверили Дамблдора, что когда в следующий раз этот человек появится в банке, они обязательно сделают стандартную проверку личности, но не более. На требование Дамблдора немедленно уведомить его об этом, служащие банка вновь ответили отказом.

Альбуса Дамблдора был страшно разочарован.

_Октябрь. 1984 год._

Неизвестный еще несколько раз появлялся в Гринготтсе — это была единственная связующая нить с маленьким Гарри Поттером, свидетельствующая, что он все еще жив. Это же показывали и магические приборы Дамблдора, но даже самые мощные заклинания поиска за три года не дали никаких результатов. Иногда приходили краткие извещения из Гринготтса — неизвестный появлялся в банке и снимал деньги со счетов Поттеров под ложной личиной. Он каждый раз выглядел по-разному, используя то ли оборотное зелье, то ли маскирующие чары. Проходил процедуру идентификации крови, а затем посещал хранилище.

Неизвестный «Поттер» появлялся нечасто, не больше двух раз в год. Учитывая огромный размер родового хранилища, весьма затруднительно было с точностью до кната определить сумму изъятых денег. Но эта сумма была достаточной, чтобы, не работая, жить довольно комфортно. Любопытно, что изъятые деньги были переведены в маггловские валюты.

Но этих сведений было недостаточно!

Все видели тревогу и разочарование директора Хогвартса. В первую очередь, Минерва, которая до сих пор не простила Дамблдору потерю Гарри Поттера, постоянно требовала рассказать о пропаже Министерству и попросить помощи в поисках.

Тем не менее, Альбус Дамблдор не спешил последовать ее совету. Министр Багнолд не так уж и плоха, но она не ладила с Альбусом. По правде говоря, сам Альбус относился к ней настороженно, поэтому не собирался рисковать и давать Министерству шанс сунуть свой нос в дела мальчика-который-выжил.

Но, может быть, Минерва и права... Лучше уж Министерство, чем тот неизвестный, кто забрал Гарри Поттера.

_Июль. 1991 год._

Сегодня Альбус Дамблдор — директор школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс — и его заместитель — Минерва Макгонагалл — собрались в небольшой башне, в которой находилось волшебное перо, пишущее адреса на письмах, рассылаемых ученикам летом каждый год.

Вот гусиное перо заработало, оно всегда начинало писать с тех, кто первый раз приезжает в Хогвартс. Магглорожденные обозначались синим цветом, а дети волшебников — зеленым. Благодаря такой системе Минерва всегда знала, каким детям нужно просто отправить письмо, а к кому необходимо прийти лично, вручить конверт и рассказать о магическом мире.

Эти двое, затаив дыхание, наблюдали, как перо, двигаясь по алфавиту, все ближе и ближе подбиралось к строчке «Поттер, Гарри».

Альбус знал, что мальчик жив, об этом свидетельствовали и заклинания, и визиты незнакомца в Гринготтс. Тот все так же дважды в год приходил в банк, используя маскировку, но при попытках узнать, кто этот человек, директор неизменно заходил в тупик.

Порой приходила весть, что кто-нибудь случайно видел Гарри Поттера, но Альбус, пытаясь разузнать об этом больше, так и не мог прийти к окончательному выводу, действительно ли люди видели юного героя или это были просто их фантазии. И ни разу ему не удалось наткнуться на реальную информацию о местонахождении мальчика.

Осталось два месяца до поступления Гарри в Хогвартс, и волшебное перо, которое напишет адрес на конверте с приглашением, было единственной надеждой.

— Альбус! — взволнованно воскликнула Минерва, когда перо написало: «Мистер Г. Поттер, №16 Вероника Гарденс, улица Вэйл, Англия».

Старый волшебник от облегчения негромко рассмеялся. Его раздражало, что узнать этот адрес пораньше не было возможности. Не позволяла древняя могущественная магия волшебного пера-артефакта, которое изготовила сама Ровена Райвенкло.

Взяв конверт, Альбус собрался уходить, когда Минерва остановила его. Она зашла в свой кабинет, чтобы убрать все остальные письма. Женщина хотела поглядеть, как вырос Гарри Поттер, поэтому настояла, чтобы Альбус взял ее с собой.

Минерве случалось раньше бывать на улице Вэйл, в отличие от Альбуса, поэтому она аппарировала их обоих в ближайшую от нужного адреса точку. Они появились неподалеку от улицы Коммон Стэйшн, а затем некоторое время блуждали по маггловскому району, пока не нашли район Вероника Гарденс.

Квартира под номером 16 находилась на первом этаже, она обнаружилась в самом конце коридора и имела отдельный вход через небольшой сад. Волшебники, быстро пройдя вниз по тропинке, оказались возле входной двери. Альбус постучал в железную дверь и затаил дыхание, в огромном волнении ожидая появления хозяина квартиры. Он, наконец, перевел дух, когда спустя две томительные минуты эта самая дверь распахнулась. Перед посетителями предстал мальчик, одетый в одни лишь в пижамные штаны, с заспанными глазами, растрепанными черными волосами и очками в тонкой оправе. Он хмуро разглядывал людей, потревоживших его утренний сон.

— Мистер Поттер? — спросил Дамблдор.

— Да, это я, — ответил мальчик.

Он отступил назад в квартиру, жестом приглашая незваных гостей следовать за собой. Альбус и Минерва быстро переглянулись, прежде чем войти внутрь. Гарри Поттер закрыл за ними дверь и лениво махнул рукой в сторону гостиной, а сам отправился в маленькую кухню. Ничего сверхъестественного — всего лишь скромная двухкомнатная квартирка. Сразу за кухней было две приоткрытые двери, через которые можно было разглядеть спальню и ванную. Быстро заглянув на кухню, Дамблдор с уверенностью мог сказать, что видел маленький волшебный котел, парящий над газовой плитой.

— Мистер Поттер, я...

— Хотите чаю? — без всякого энтузиазма спросил Поттер, прерывая волшебника.

— Э... да, пожалуйста. Спасибо, — сказал Дамблдор, моргнув от удивления.

Неожиданно странная ситуация...

Через несколько минут Поттер вернулся к гостям с небольшим подносом, заставленным молочником, чашками с чаем, сахарницей и вазочкой с печеньем. Он установил его на маленьком круглом столике между двумя креслами, которые на данный момент занимали Альбус и Минерва. Затем сунул несколько листов пергамента и открытых писем, которые принес с кухни, на полку, а хлам выбросил в мусорное ведро.

— Сейчас вернусь, — предупредил мальчик, исчезнув за дверью спальни.

Вернулся он в мятой футболке и серых шортах, затем плюхнулся на диван напротив гостей, молча посмотрев на двух профессоров. Его лицо выражало лишь вселенскую скуку.

Взрослые волшебники переглянулись и вновь принялись пожирать глазами сидящего перед ними ребенка. Дамблдор прочистил горло.

— Мистер Поттер, ваш... опекун здесь присутствует?

— Нет.

Дамблдора удивил резкий ответ.

— Нет?

Поттер вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Э-э... а когда будет возможность с ним встретиться?..

— Я живу сам по себе.

— Как это сами по себе? — воскликнула Минерва.

— Вы здесь из-за Хогварста? — спросил Поттер, проигнорировав замешательство взрослых.

— Да, это так, — неуверенно ответил Дамблдор. — Но...

— Я уже знаю о школе. Не было нужды посещать меня, как магглорожденых, и я самостоятельно могу приобрести все необходимые вещи. Мое письмо у вас с собой? — вновь перебил Гарри.

— Мистер Поттер, — сказала Минерва недовольным тоном, — пожалуйста, не перебивайте.

— Мы искали вас много лет, мистер Поттер, — начал Дамблдор, — и я, боюсь, должен настаивать на встрече, которую ждал столько времени.

— Вам некому назначать встречу. Я сам себе опекун.

— Вы ведь не всерьез? Как долго вы могли жить самостоятельно? — воскликнула Минерва.

— Достаточно долго, — холодно ответил Поттер. — У вас есть мое письмо?

Оба профессора уставились на мальчика, а затем переглянулись. Дамблдор, молча вынув из мантии толстый конверт, передал его адресату. Сломав сургучную печать, Гарри извлек аккуратно сложенные листы и бегло проглядел список.

— Вам нужен письменный ответ? — рассеянно спросил он, не отрываясь от чтения.

— Что, простите? — переспросила Минерва.

— Здесь сказано до 31 июля написать ответ, согласен ли я обучаться в Хогвартсе, но так как меня посетили сразу двое представителей этой школы, достаточно ли будет моего слова, или вам нужен именно письменный ответ?

— Вашего слова будет достаточно, — сказала она, запнувшись, — но мы все еще хотим встретиться с вашим опекуном...

— У меня нет опекуна. Я живу один.

— Вам только десять лет!

— Однако до сих пор у меня не было проблем, — ответил он скучающим тоном.

— Хорошо, в данную минуту это не так важно. Теперь, когда я, наконец, знаю, где вы находитесь, я должен немедленно отправить вас в подходящий дом, — весьма серьезным тоном произнес Дамблдор. — Вы в опасности, особенно находясь в одиночестве.

— Разве? — ответил Поттер и изогнул одну бровь. — Вы так и не смогли меня найти, верно?

— Десятилетний ребенок не должен жить один! — отрезала Макгонагалл.

— Если вы попытаетесь заставить меня жить там, где я не желаю, я исчезну, и вы никогда не найдете меня вновь, — холодно заявил Поттер. — Если вы хотите, чтобы я посещал вашу школу, вы оставите меня в покое. Два месяца в году, находясь вне стен Хогвартса, я буду делать то, что посчитаю нужным. Продолжите лезть в мои личные дела — я не поеду в Хогвартс, и тогда вы никогда меня не увидите.

Оба профессора ошарашено уставились на мальчика, онемев от шока.

— Здесь я останусь до конца августа. Я дождусь окончания квартирной аренды и сдам мебель на хранение. Не вижу смысла в оплате помещения, которое будет оставаться пустым десять месяцев в году. Во время учебного года я буду жить в Хогвартсе, а летом арендовать новое жилье, — непререкаемым тоном заявил Гарри.

— Ты не можешь жить один целых два месяца! — возмутилась Минерва.

— Могу и буду, если вы все еще хотите видеть меня в своей школе.

— Не нужно шантажировать нас, мистер Поттер! То, что вы живете один, не только нарушает этические нормы, это еще и противозаконно. Десятилетний мальчик не должен...

Вдруг, резко поднявшись и уставившись на незваных гостей сверху вниз, он холодно бросил:

— Убирайтесь.

— Что? — воскликнула Макгонагалл.

— В моем доме вам не рады, если вы и дальше собираетесь указывать мне.

— Успокойтесь, мистер Поттер, — поспешно вставил Дамблдор, поднимая руки в знак примирения. — Я уверен, мы сможем прийти к компромиссу без угроз и шантажа.

— Если бы я был кем-то другим, я бы вас даже не пустил сюда, да и вы бы не стали интересоваться моими условиями проживания, — отрезал Поттер.

— Но это вы, — тонко улыбнулся Дамблдор. — Известно ли вам, какое положение в магическом мире вы занимаете, мистер Поттер? Есть определенная часть людей, желающая вам вреда. Я беспокоюсь о ваших же безопасности, здоровье и благополучии.

— Я прекрасно осведомлен о своем «положении» в волшебном мире, поэтому принял серьезные меры предосторожности. Вы не смогли найти меня в течение десяти лет, хотя имели несколько моих прядей волос и, возможно, даже немного крови. Все эти годы ваши попытки пропадали впустую, и это при вашем могуществе и возможностях! И вы на самом деле считаете, что старым Пожирателям смерти, избежавшим правосудия, удалось бы обнаружить меня?

И вновь Дамблдор и Макгонагалл были не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова.

— Мы могли бы достичь компромисса хотя бы до окончания этого лета. Я направлю нескольких людей, которые, постоянно находясь рядом с вашим жилищем, будут гарантировать вашу безопасность.

— В этом нет нужды, — решительно отказался Поттер.

— Они не будут мешать и останутся незамеченными. Вы даже не узнаете, что рядом кто-то находится.

— Чтобы посторонние люди шпионили за каждым моим шагом все это время? Нет уж, увольте.

Дамблдор резко побледнел после заявления Поттера.

— Эти люди не будут шпионить за вами, мистер Поттер, они будут... своего рода телохранителями, наблюдая за окрестностями вашего жилища и предотвращая вредоносные намерения со стороны...

Во время этого монолога Поттер закрыл глаза и несколько раз медленно и глубоко вдохнул-выдохнул, словно успокаивая себя.

— Нет ни какой необходимости, — в итоге перебил он.

— Прошу, мистер Поттер... ради меня и моего спокойствия. Я буду чувствовать себя значительно лучше, зная, что вам не грозит опасность.

Дамблдор умоляюще вглядывался в лицо Поттера своими сверкающими голубыми глазами, выдерживая в течение нескольких томительных мгновений холодный пристальный взгляд десятилетнего ребенка, стоящего перед ним.

И наконец...

— Нет.

_Принц должен быть и лисом, и львом, лис не может защитить себя от волков, а лев не может защититься от ловушки. Поэтому нужно быть лисом, дабы избегать ловушки, и львом, чтобы пугать волков. Тем, кому хочется быть только львом или только лисом, не понять этого._

_Niccolo Machiavelli_

Северус Снейп никогда не признался бы себе, но его отношение к Гарри Поттеру можно было с полным основанием назвать предвзятым. Он с ним еще ни разу не встречался, но уже убедил себя, что мальчик будет точной копией отца. За последние несколько лет он приложил много усилий, чтобы находиться как можно дальше от всего, касающегося Гарри Поттера.

Когда Альбус умудрился потерять мальчика-который-выжил, а затем бесконечно долго пытался его найти и вернуть назад, Северус старался не вмешиваться в этот бедлам. Безусловно, он был обязан помогать процессу поисков — в основном, запоминая и анализируя болтовню бывших последователей Темного Лорда, но после нескольких лет безрезультатного шпионажа бросил эту бессмысленную затею.

Очевидно, что мальчик находился не у Пожирателей, так как в банке время от времени появлялся неизвестный, скрывающий свою личину и имеющий доступ в хранилище благодаря поттеровской крови. Возможно, это всего лишь незаконнорожденный поттеровский ублюдок. Впрочем, неизвестный спас отродье, ведь в планах Дамблдора было оставить мальчишку у магглов.

Признаться, Северус был немало удивлен, когда узнал, что Альбус задумал сделать с ребенком. Честно говоря, об этом он узнал в последнюю очередь, и если бы ребенок на самом деле так и остался с мерзкой сестрой Лили, а не исчез, он бы поднял жуткий скандал. Независимо от того, насколько Северус ненавидел Джеймса Поттера, он не мог допустить, чтобы сына Лили воспитывала ее презренная сестра.

Но вместо этого мальчишку вырастил, скорее всего, какой-то неизвестный Поттер. Этот факт только укрепил мнение Северуса, что отродье станет новым кумиром и звездой Хогвартса, таким же высокомерной и заносчивым, как его папаша. Взбалмошным гриффиндорцем, ручной собачкой директора, наглым отморозком, которому сходит с рук нарушение правил.

Узнав, что Альбус и Минерва нашли-таки Поттера и уже даже успели навестить его, Северус порадовался, что давно прекратил попусту тратить время на его поиски. У него была гордость, и он не стал предаваться чрезмерной панике из-за исчезновения поттеровского щенка, в отличие от других. Оказывается, Поттер отказался от предоставляемой для него охраны. Даже не удивительно — этого и следовало ожидать от высокомерного сопляка.

Конечно, Альбус проигнорировал отказ мальчишки, и, вызвав нескольких добровольцев, отправил их присматривать за домом Поттера. Но вскоре стало известно, что квартира пуста. И вновь Альбус начал тратить бесконечные часы на поисковые заклинания. Конечно же, он не нашел мальчишку и снова ударился в панику, убежденный, что Поттер не появится в Хогвартсе.

Северус, наоборот, проигнорировал эти глупые драмы и сосредоточился на подготовке к новому учебному году, в отличие от директора.

Поэтому первого сентября он был решительно настроен вообще не обращать внимание на проклятого мальчика-который-выжил-чтобы-усложнять-ему-жизнь. Альбус, конечно же, поставил нескольких наблюдателей на вокзале Кингс-Кросс и невероятно обрадовался, когда там появился и сел в Хогвартс-Экспресс Гарри Поттер. Но Северус не позволил себе задумываться об этом.

Студенты прибыли вечером. На данный момент все, рассевшись за столы, наблюдали, как Минерва ведет первокурсников, и, конечно же, Северус не искал в толпе Поттера, вот только... взгляд сам случайно то и дело возвращался к этому сопляку, и каждый раз зельевар презрительно усмехался. Поттер представлял собой именно то, что Северус и ожидал. Миниатюрная копия Джеймса Поттера. Растрепанные черные волосы и очки, черты лица в точности повторяют Джеймса на его первом году обучения. Ну, за исключением глаз. Хотя ему было легко игнорировать до боли знакомые глаза, ведь фамильные черты школьного врага были видны даже на расстоянии.

Без сомнения, мальчишка жутко высокомерен. В то время как другие дети в страхе и изумлении осматривались в Большом зале, Поттер выглядел... скучающим. Лицо его было отрешенным и холодным, и тут Северус подумал, что у Поттера-старшего никогда не было такого выражения лица. Сейчас он бы ухмылялся во весь рот, и, вероятно, развлекался бы, издеваясь над кем-нибудь. Он мог бы даже, проходя мимо очередной жертвы, вытащить из-под нее стул так, чтобы та при падении обязательно разбила себе нос.

Он был грязным ублюдком...

Но этот нынешний Поттер был один, он не улыбался и, тем более, не насмехался над другими детьми. В течение всего распределения его лицо оставалось скучающе-равнодушным. За это время он ни с кем и словом не обмолвился, кажется, ему было совершенно безразлично, куда кого распределяют.

Когда назвали его имя, по залу пробежался возбужденный шепот, и все студенты, как один, вытянули шеи, пытаясь разглядеть знаменитого мальчика-который-выжил. Вот он идет к Макгонагалл, высокомерно приподняв подбородок. Его не беспокоит чрезмерное внимание окружающих к его персоне. Он садится на табурет, и Минерва надевает ему на голову Распределяющую Шляпу. Северус не сомневается, что Поттера быстро отправят в Гриффиндор, и он совсем не удивляется, что не прошло и десяти секунд, как Шляпа задвигалась, собираясь назвать факультет

Однако он потерял дар речи, услышав вердикт:

— СЛИЗЕРИН!

Такого никто не мог ожидать даже в самой бредовой фантазии. В зале повисла оглушительная тишина, а затем раздались жидкие аплодисменты со стороны Слизерина, и то только от некоторой его части. Некоторые раздулись от гордости, заполучив такое приобретение, как знаменитый мальчик-который-выжил, но были и сильно недовольные слизеринцы. Оставшаяся же часть змей была просто удивлена, не более.

Но остальные факультеты никак не могли поверить в то, что произошло. Гарри Поттер в Слизерине?! Как это так?!

И сильнее всех недоумевал Северус Снейп.

Поттер спокойно встал с табурета, отдал Распределяющую Шляпу Минерве и все с тем же холодным спокойствием прошествовал к столу Слизерина. Он уселся рядом с Дафной Гринграсс напротив Драко Малфоя. Новоявленный слизеринец подчеркнуто игнорировал всех, и так продолжалось до конца сортировки и на протяжении всего пира.

Поттер бросал взгляд на тех, кто к нему обращался, и коротко кивал, всего дважды удостоив кого-то ответом. Видимо, не считал никого с факультета достойными своего внимания.

Высокомерный мелкий гаденыш.

Северус буквально заставлял себя не смотреть в сторону Поттера на протяжении всего пира, дабы не проклясть крысеныша. Ведь теперь отпрыск ненавистного Джеймса находился под его, декана факультета, ответственностью. Он старался не думать, сколько проблем доставит ему этот говнюк. Кошмар!

Кто-то мог подумать, что Северусу будет приятна власть над мальчишкой, но декан Слизерина подходил к своим обязанностям со всей серьезностью. Если ребенок распределялся на его факультет, Северус Снейп был в ответе за своего студента. Он заменял ему родителей десять месяцев в году на протяжении семи лет обучения в Хогвартсе. Конечно, он не нянчился ни с кем, но старался заботиться.

Это касалось каждого студента его факультета, но как бы он хотел, чтобы это не относилось к Гарри Поттеру.

Во время пира Квирелл несколько раз пытался вовлечь его в беседу, но сбивчивая речь заики была неприятна Северусу. Минерва была подавлена тем, что последний из Поттеров — потомственных гриффиндорцев — угодил на змеиный факультет, и общаться с ней сейчас было еще тяжелее, чем с соседом по другую руку.

Наконец, на столах все было съедено, и Альбус приступил к ежегодной приветственной речи. Он предупредил, чтобы все держались подальше от третьего этажа в этом году, но Северус был абсолютно уверен, что теперь обязательно найдутся безмозглые болваны, которые полезут именно туда. Сначала назвать в присутствии детей место, где можно найти «приключения», а затем запретить туда соваться! Что может быть глупее? Северус не удивится, если к концу недели в больничном крыле появится парочка сильно покалеченных героических болванов с львиного факультета.

Особые приметы: абсолютно одинаковы, с огненно-рыжими шевелюрами.

Наконец, учеников распустили. Северус наблюдал, как староста факультета уводит вверенных ему первокурсников. Через пятнадцать минут Северус предстал перед испуганными одиннадцатилетними детьми, столпившимися в гостиной Слизерина. Впрочем, кто-то старался не показывать своего страха. Например, Драко Малфой не выглядел напуганным, наоборот, он имел жутко самодовольный вид, прекрасно осознавая свое высокое положение. Он, скорее всего, доставит Северусу немало хлопот. Люциус и Нарцисса сильно испортили мальчишку, ведь не было ничего, что он бы захотел и не получил.

Поттер тоже не выглядел напуганным или растерянным, он по-прежнему... скучал. Как же это бесило!

На данный момент Северус решил просто проигнорировать говнюка и после попытаться придумать, что делать с этой неприятностью. Он произнес стандартную приветственную речь с непременными угрозами для глупцов, которые посмеют нарушить правила, затем всех распустил и отправился в свои покои. Сделать пару хороших глотков бренди.

_Благоразумный руководитель не будет сохранять верность, если она играет против его интересов, а также если отсутствуют сдерживающие факторы. Однако этот принцип не является единственно правильным. Также, когда верность нарушена его сторонниками, он не будет хранить свою._

_Niccolo Machiavelli_

Драко Малфой наблюдал за Поттером, который спокойно прошествовал через их общую комнату к одной из шести кроватей, а затем извлек волшебную палочку из специальной кобуры на руке. Простой взмах, и тут же к нему переместился один из сундуков, самостоятельно раскрывшись. Поттер извлек наружу... пергамент?

Драко прищурился и сделал шаг ближе. Поттер развернулся лицом к своим соседям по комнате и кашлянул, прежде чем начать говорить. Тео оторвался от разбора вещей, Винсент и Грег также обратили внимание на Поттера, с любопытством ожидая дальнейших его действий.

— Я хочу кое-что предложить, — заявил Поттер спокойным и немного прохладным тоном.

— И что же? — скептически отозвался Блейз, усмехаясь.

Поттер ногой закрыл свой сундук и пинком отправил его в центр комнаты, положив сверху пергамент, который достал из сундука.

— Я предлагаю, чтобы все происходящее в этой комнате так и оставалось здесь, не выходя за пределы. Это магический контракт. Он вступит в силу, только если мы все подпишем его. Мой адвокат проверил его и удостоверился в отсутствии возможных лазеек — прежде чем подписать, вы можете прочесть. Он не настолько серьезен, как Обет или Магическая Клятва, никто не умрет и не потеряет магию при нарушении. Однако вы будете испытывать боль при попытке разорвать соглашение, кожа позеленеет, вы серьезно заболеете, а также покроетесь множеством фурункулов. В контракте говорится, что все услышанное и увиденное нами, касающееся чужой личной жизни, останется засекреченным, и мы не будем иметь право сообщить кому-либо не подписавшему этот договор. Ни учителям, ни другим студентам, ни тем более прессе или какому-либо представителю власти.

— А почему, собственно, мы обязаны подписывать что-то подобное? — недоверчиво спросил Нотт.

— Потому что уже сейчас мне известно о наличии у ваших отцов интересных татуировок на предплечьях. Естественно, этого не достаточно для ареста, однако в течение семи лет мы будем жить с вами бок о бок, верно? Вам действительно хочется постоянно опасаться, что я могу заметить что-то компрометирующее или случайно услышать что-либо, не предназначенное для моих ушей? Или же вы хотите тщательно скрывать любой запрещенный предмет или подозрительный артефакт, любую книгу по Темной магии? Неужели желаете тщательно скрываться при праздновании Саббата или Солнцестояния, боясь, что кто-то сможет донести на вас в Министерство?! Нет. В такой жизни хорошего мало. Это наша общая комната, и мы должны чувствовать себя в безопасности, не подозревая своих соседей в шпионаже, зная, что все происходящее здесь не уйдет дальше порога.

— А тебе какая с этого польза? — прищурившись, спросил Драко. — Твои действия выглядят так, словно ты хочешь защитить нас от себя, но в чем заключается твоя выгода? Слушая тебя, можно подумать, что тебе есть что скрывать.

— Конечно же, есть, — протянул Поттер, закатив глаза. — Для меня это означает, что вы не сможете передать в прессу глупые фото моей персоны в трусах или сплетни обо мне. Мне не придется беспокоиться, что вы продадите информацию обо мне ради денег или шантажа. Подписав контракт, мы можем творить здесь друг при друге все, что угодно, при этом оставаясь в безопасности.

Драко несколько секунд сверлил Поттера испытующим взглядом, но вскоре его губы растянулись в ухмылке.

— Зна-а-аете... когда Шляпа отправила Гарри Поттера в Слизерин, я решил, что она окончательно тронулась умом, но теперь я думаю — она знает, что делает.

На это заявление Поттер лишь приподнял бровь и кивком показал на пергамент, лежащий на сундуке.

— Читать будете?

Драко громко фыркнул, но все-таки подошел и взял пергамент. Сразу было видно, что контракт выполнен профессионалом. Драко видел подобные магические контракты, созданные адвокатом, у своего отца. Действительно... Посмотрев на пергамент через свет, он разглядел в уголке маленький водяной знак, опять фыркнул, а затем растянул рот в ухмылке. Поттер использовал ту же фирму, что и Люциус Малфой, отец Драко.

Если Поттер нанял подобных профессионалов, значит, он четко знал, что собирается сделать. Это было одной из причин, заставивших Драко прочитать контракт более тщательно. Поттер открыл другую сумку и вынул из нее несколько листов пергамента, объясняя, что это дополнительные копии контракта, но подписи будут ставиться только на оригинале. Остальные недоверчиво и осторожно взяли себе по листу, и на некоторое время комната погрузилась в тишину. Грегори и Винсент глухо заворчали в замешательстве и попросили Драко уточнить некоторые слова, которые были слишком заумными для них. В конце концов, Драко остался доволен контрактом, не найдя никаких подводных камней и ловушек, которыми Поттер смог бы при случае ударить им всем в спину.

Он все еще сможет докладывать отцу о том, что будет происходить за пределами комнаты — и это прекрасно. В любом случае, теперь не придется беспокоиться о лишних ушах и глазах. И не только поттеровских, но и остальных соседей.

Драко не был уверен, правильно ли он поступает, подписывая магический контракт, не проконсультировавшись с отцом. Но после реплики Поттера, что он, Драко, должен быть самостоятельным и не держаться за полы отцовской мантии до конца жизни, взял и подписал чертову бумажку. Краснея от гнева и прекрасно понимая, что сейчас им манипулируют.

Грегори и Винсент подписались следующими, затем Теодор Нотт. Блейз колебался дольше всех, но, в конце концов, и он оставил свою подпись. Когда Поттер сделал то же самое, пергамент вспыхнул синим свечением, подтвердив вступление контракта в силу, а затем исчез. Копии Поттер сказал оставить каждому у себя, на всякий случай.

Им не запрещалось говорить о самом факте существования контракта, поэтому если кто-то станет спрашивать Драко о Поттере, и он не сможет ответить, он всегда сможет сослаться на контракт. Даже в суде нельзя разгласить то, что находится под юрисдикцией контракта. Существуют законы, запрещающие в случае, как с этим договором, вынужденное или целенаправленное нарушение клятвы, если это угрожает здоровью и жизни волшебника.

Драко забавляла возможность использования запрещенной темной магии в пределах комнаты, под носом у Гарри Поттера. Можно было не беспокоиться о директоре или Министерстве. Что бы ни делал Драко, Поттер не сможет ему запретить или же рассказать кому-либо.

Драко действительно думал, что поступил мудро, подписав контракт.

Вплоть до момента, когда Поттер открыл свой второй сундук, вытащил из него небольшой аквариум, поставил его на тумбочку, взял в руки маленькую змейку и заговорил... На парселтанге!

Гарри Поттер — змееуст! И Драко не может об этом рассказать!..

Оставалось только надеяться, что Поттер заговорит на парселтанге за пределами комнаты. Ох, отец будет в ярости, так как Драко не сможет рассказать ему об этом невероятном открытии...

_Дорогой отец, могу порадовать тебя — я поступил в Слизерин, хотя сомневаться в этом не приходилось. Однако случилось то, что произвело фурор во время пира. Гарри Поттер — слизеринец, вот так сюрприз! Теперь он мой сосед по комнате на семь лет моего обучения. Надо было видеть выражение лица директора, когда Распределяющая Шляпа выкрикнула: «Слизерин!». Весь зал находился в шоковом состоянии. Было забавно наблюдать за ними._

_Однако появилась некоторая проблема. После приветственной речи дяди Северуса, мы зашли в нашу комнату, и сразу же Поттер обратился к нам пятерым. Он сделал «предложение» — это был профессионально составленный магический контракт. В нем говорилось о защите личной жизни и деятельности в нашей комнате при условии, что нельзя рассказать кому-нибудь постороннему об услышанном и увиденном._

_Должен признать, Поттер преподнес нам контракт в весьма привлекательном свете. Все выглядело так, будто бы он пытался защитить себя. Он знаменитость, поэтому боится, что мы станем распространять слухи или фотографии, например, где он дефилирует в одних трусах. А также он сообщил нам, расписывая плюсы контракта, что теперь мы можем быть спокойны: став свидетелем чего-либо незаконного, не сможет побежать и доложить на нас._

_Этим он развяжет нам руки, мы сможем свободно выполнять любые ритуалы в нашей комнате, не боясь Дамблдора или Министерства. Далее, я мог бы не опасаться читать «сомнительную» литературу. А ведь Поттер мог бы сделать нашу жизнь весьма некомфортной!_

_Именно поэтому предлагаемый им магический контракт казался столь соблазнительным. Я внимательно изучил его содержание, ища ловушки, способные навредить мне. Таковых не обнаружилось, равно как и магически скрытого текста. Со всех сторон это выгодная сделка для всех нас. Адвокат, который работает на Поттера, является сотрудником «Додж Е. и Додж Ер.» — это фирма, услугами которой пользуешься и ты, отец. Можешь написать им и потребовать копию или проконсультироваться с ними._

_Но несмотря на всю выгоду, на самом деле я беспокоюсь. Я должен был обратиться к тебе за советом, прежде чем подписывать контракт, но прошу не разочаровываться во мне. Подписывая, я действительно считал, что принятые мною меры предосторожности заставят тебя гордиться мной. Однако я боюсь, что ты будешь недоволен._

_Я не могу сказать... на самом деле то, что я сейчас пытаюсь написать, отзывается сильной болью в голове._

_Гарри Поттер не тот, кем кажется и должен был быть! Увидев кое-что шокирующее, я могу с уверенностью сказать: причина, по которой Поттер предложил контракт - не идиотские фотографии, не боязнь предстать в глупом свете перед прессой. Он соврал, что единственной причиной заключения контракта является желание защитить себя от сплетен и журналистов!_

_У него есть тайны, отец. Очень серьезные тайны._

_Сейчас я нахожусь в затруднительном положении и не могу рассказать об этих тайнах. Но ты должен обратить пристальное внимание на Гарри Поттера. Он совсем не такой человек, каким все ожидали его увидеть. Но о том, что делает мальчик-который-выжил за пределами общежития, я буду писать сразу же._

_Очень прошу, не сердись на меня, отец. Я подписал контракт, думая, что защищаю себя и тебя, нашу семью._

_Передай маме: я люблю ее. Я напишу еще раз в скором времени,_

_Драко._

Северус Снейп вышел из холодных подземелий, направляясь в сторону четвертого этажа, где находилась учительская и комната совещаний. Уже прошел месяц нового учебного года, поэтому все учителя собирались сегодня, чтобы обсудить эти четыре недели и похвастаться друг перед другом успеваемостью своих студентов. Северус презрительно скривился. Как же он ненавидит эти сборища!

Он вообще не собирается и никогда не собирался говорить о своих слизеринцах, и уж тем более о проблемах, связанных с ними, если таковые существуют. В случае, если кто-то из его студентов опозорит честь факультета, он просто расскажет об этом родителям провинившегося, ну а если случится что-то уж совсем серьезное, Северус обратится по этому поводу напрямую к Альбусу. И ни один профессор не имеет право знать то, что их не касается.

Проблемы Слизерина решаются внутри факультета, без шума и вытряхтвания грязного бельишка на всеобщее обозрение. И уж тем более Северус никогда не хвастался успехами своих подопечных, ведь другие профессора были враждебно настроены к слизеринцам.

Однако у него есть один студент-первокурсник, которого сегодня все обязательно будут обсуждать.

Оказавшись в нужном кабинете, Северус отметил присутствие большей части профессоров. Он занял свободное место между Минервой и Флитвиком, но, к его вящему сожалению, неподалеку расположился Квирелл, распространяющий зловонный запах чеснока. За прошедшие три месяца с момента возвращения Квиринуса из отпуска, Северус старался не пересекаться с ним, но все равно мог с уверенностью сказать, что этот человек весьма подозрителен и с ним явно что-то не так.

Через несколько минут появился последний отсутствующий профессор. Трелони, как всегда, специально добиралась самым длинным путем. Она, кажется, на полном серьезе собралась провести остаток своих дней, безвылазно находясь лишь в своей башне, и честно сказать, Северус был бы только рад, если бы она заперлась там и никогда оттуда не показывалась. Ее и так было слишком много.

Альбус объявил о начале собрания, и первым делом все обсудили то, как устроились в этом году первокурсники. Помона долгое время рассуждала о своих маленьких хаффлпаффцах, плачущих в ее мантию, тоскующих по дому. Затем остальные профессора высказывали свои замечания по поводу хаффлпаффцев-первокурсников. Замечаний было мало, но некий Захария Смит уже зарекомендовал себя маленьким пакостником, поэтому Помоне посоветовали лучше следить за мальчиком.

Гриффиндор в очередной раз подтвердил репутацию болванов — так выразился Северус. Он сообщил Минерве, какими жалкими ничтожествами себя показали гриффиндорцы на его уроке, в особенности, Невилл Лонгботтом. Мальчик умудрился за месяц расплавить весь комплект запасных котлов. Даже Уизли подавали больше надежд, чем этот растяпа. Правда, хотя близнецы всегда жутко раздражали Северуса из-за своей склонности к экспериментам, от которых одни неприятности, нужно было признать, хотя это и досадно, что эта парочка вполне может стать хорошими зельеварами. Перси Уизли, которого в этом году назначили старостой, даже имел отличную успеваемость по зельям. У него не было особого таланта к этой науке, но мальчик был адекватен и, если возникали проблемы и трудности, всегда старался разобраться и исправить ошибку. Билл и Чарли также не могли похвастаться талантом в тонкой науке зельеварения, но они, по крайней мере, демонстрировали должное усердие в ее освоении. А Рональд даже не собирался пытаться. Все, что он варил на уроке, было откровенно ужасно.

Минерва недовольно скривилась при упоминании Рональда Уизли и призналась, что мальчик совсем не имел способностей к трансфигурации — слишком ленив, но, по крайней мере, он не искал неприятностей, как двое его братьев-близнецов. Она упомянула о страхе мальчика остаться в тени своих многочисленных братьев и желании превзойти их всех, но дальше слов дело у Рональда так и не продвинулось. А насчет Лонгботтома у нее были подозрения, что Августа слишком сурово его воспитывала, что привело к отсутствию у Невилла самоуважения. Безусловно, мальчик не похож на своего отца, Фрэнка, и никогда не будет. Северусу не нравился Фрэнк Лонгботтом, но нужно сказать, что тот никогда не был таким болваном, как прихвостни Джеймса Поттера.

Филиус по обыкновению светился от гордости за своих новеньких равенкловцев. Он считал, что все они имеют большой потенциал. А Северус считал, что это лишь кучка детишек с завышенным чувством интеллектуального превосходства, которое развилось у них только потому, что их распределили на факультет «умников». Многие там были бездарностями, и профессора это прекрасно понимали. Сам факт попадания в Равенкло не делал этих детей умнее своих сверстников.

Черта с два! Да раздражающая всех малявка Грейнджер, выскочка-заучка из Гриффиндора, значительно умнее второкурсников-равенкловцев, вместе взятых!

Но по части сюрпризов при распределении никто не смог перепрыгнуть Слизерин. И главным сюрпризом, как бы Северус ни морщился, был Гарри Поттер.

Когда наконец-таки дошло до этой фамилии, все профессора жаждали поделиться своими наблюдениями, а Альбус непременно желал услышать их все.

Гарри Поттер был слишком тихий. Слишком правильный. Слишком умный.

— Мальчик — гений, — Филиус дал краткую, но самую емкую и точную характеристику.

Ну еще бы! Ни на один заданный ему вопрос мальчик не ответил неправильно, однако сам он никогда не поднимал руку. Северус обнаружил это самым первым: чтобы Поттер внес вклад в работу на уроке, нужно дать ему задание. Ведь этот ученик никогда не стремился демонстрировать свои знания и по собственной инициативе не поднимал руку. В отличие от выскочки Грейнджер, которая тянула свою при всяком удобном случае и трясла ею так маниакально, что своим поведением вызывала у Северуса лишь отвращение.

Как бы ни была ненавистна Северусу даже мысль о баллах для проклятого поттеровского отродья, это был самый легкий и эффективный способ зарабатывания очков для Слизерина. Благодаря этому его факультет уже был на первом месте, а чтобы Северуса нельзя было упрекнуть в пристрастном отношении, он выработал целую систему. На уроке он задавал вопрос Уизли или Лонгботтому, прекрасно зная, что те не смогут ответить, а затем задавал тот же вопрос Поттеру. Затем Северус начинал сыпать вопросами возрастающей сложности до тех пор, пока не насчитывал пятьдесят баллов Слизерину.

В этот момент лицо Рональда Уизли буквально багровело.

Странно, но Поттер не упивался повышенным вниманием к своей персоне и даже не возгордился. Он не делал ничего такого, что Северус ожидал от сына Джеймса Поттера. Мальчишка всегда был тих, но выглядел ужасно скучающим. Но однажды, после третьего использования новой схемы «вопрос гриффиндорцам - этот же вопрос Поттеру = 50 баллов Слизерину», Северусу удалось заметить задорный блеск в зеленых глазах.

Казалось, Поттер точно знает, что его используют, но считает это забавным.

Но редкие моменты удовлетворения омрачались желанием Снейпа во что бы то ни стало вызвать у мальчишки ненависть к нему.

Другие профессора отметили безграничную скуку во взгляде Поттера. Они опасались, что, не имея здоровой конкуренции и психологического стимула, он сможет сильно отстать, а то и вовсе забросить учебу.

Письменные работы Гарри Поттера были всегда безупречны, и Северус мысленно отметил ясный как день факт — мальчишка пользовался пером в течение многих лет. Да что там говорить, почерк этого одиннадцатилетнего ребенка был даже лучше, чем у большинства взрослых волшебников! Все сочли, что этот факт говорит о том, что Поттер воспитывался в семье магов, некоторые даже предложили, что у него и сейчас есть репетиторы. А иначе, откуда бы взяться столь блестящему студенту? Нереально, чтобы все заклинания получались с первого раза.

У начинающих волшебников руки слишком неуклюжи, чтобы идеально выполнять движения палочкой, так как еще не выработана мышечная память. А она появляется после неоднократного применения заклинаний на протяжении многих лет.

У Поттер наработана мышечную память. Это было очевидно даже для Северуса, который обучал мальчишку только зельеварению. На самом деле Гарри и Драко были единственными, кому зельевар разрешил пользоваться на своем уроке волшебной палочкой. Вообще-то, он считал, что для первокурсников на уроке зелий опасно даже иметь палочку рядом, однако существовали определенные заклинания, облегчающие и улучшающие процесс зельеварения, с которыми, кстати, Поттер был знаком.

Альбус был обеспокоен тем, что Слизерин далеко оторвался по шкале баллов от других факультетов только благодаря Гарри Поттеру. Сильно обеспокоен. Он поинтересовался у профессоров, каков Гарри в общении, насколько быстро он сходится с однокашниками. Общее мнение гласило, что Поттер - интроверт. Он не болтал с другими учениками, похоже, не имел ни одного друга, хотя Северус видел, что с однокурсниками-слизеринцами Поттер разговаривал достаточно доброжелательно. Именно с той прохладной доброжелательностью, с какой многие слизеринцы общаются между собой. Без особого доверия, но обходительно, поддерживая дружбу, которая существует, пока «друзья» выгодны друг другу.

Кажется, никто из однокурсников даже не пытался установить с Поттером более близкие отношения. И как ни странно, никто не пытался помыкать им. Ну, вроде бы, некоторые девушки пробовали в начале. Но, очевидно, Поттер сделал что-то, что принесло ему уважение среди однокурсников. Но что это было, Северус не знал и, видимо, никогда не узнает, если то, что рассказал Люциус, было правдой.

Снейп посчитал нужным рассказать Альбусу, что Поттер обманул своих соседей по комнате с подписанием контракта. Но озвучивать свои догадки не стал, во избежание приступов паранойи у старого директора и тщательного досмотра слизеринских общежитий. Насколько он знал, волноваться было не о чем. Северус лично проверял слизеринские подземелья на предмет всего запрещенного и незаконного. В обоих сундуках Поттера ничего опасного выявлено не было.

Хотя в сундуке Гойла кое-что имелось, но декан Слизерина уже поговорил с мальчиком по этому поводу.

Альбус попросил профессоров помочь ребенку влиться в коллектив и научить общаться с другими детьми: давать больше коллективных заданий и ставить его с кем-либо в пару, в надежде, что так он найдет себе друзей. Северус считал это совершенно не нужным. Поттер просто не нуждался в чьем-то обществе.

Выяснив, что на обсуждение одного лишь первокурсника была потрачена уйма времени, Альбус был вынужден перейти к другим вопросам, а спустя час, когда собрание подошло к концу, он попросил Северуса и Минерву остаться. На этот раз разговор был снова о Гарри Поттере, но на более приватные темы.

Видимо, Альбус все еще надеялся выяснить все секреты мальчишки, но, в конце концов, ничего у него не получилось. Он по-прежнему понятия не имел, кто забрал младенца в ту ночь и какие идеи и ценности были у мальчика. За свет он? За тьму? Кто и чему его обучал? Каким образом он получил палочку в раннем детстве, но Министерство не засекло ее использование? Палочка и учитель были единственным разумным объяснением уровня развития юного Гарри.

Альбус попросил их обоих попытаться завоевать доверие ребенка. Северус издевательски ухмыльнулся, но старик был настойчив. Ведь Снейп был деканом Поттера и человеком, к кому тот обязательно обратиться в случае возникновения проблем.

А Минерва не знала, как ей подобраться к нему поближе — она не его декан, но Альбус предложил ей несколько раз упомянуть о своих теплых отношениях с его родителями. Ведь захочет же ребенок получить больше информации о Лили, своей матери: К тому же Северус познакомился с Лили задолго до поступления в Хогвартс.

Тому не понравился такой поворот событий, но он не имел права отказаться.

Но в глубине души декан змеек был уверен, что даже задушевные разговоры с мальчишкой о его родителях не помогут. Он не верил, что Поттер поведется и выдаст хоть каплю своих секретов в обмен на обрывочные, разрозненные сведения о давно умерших родителях. Как бы Северус ни ненавидел мальчишку, он вынужден был признать его высокие умственные способности.

Кроме того, он давно уже не списывал распределение мальчика-который-выжил на маразм Распределяющей шляпы.

Он сам учился в Слизерине, а туда с бухты-барахты не попасть. Это неопровержимый факт.

Заручившись неохотными обещаниями Минервы и Северуса попытаться пробиться сквозь внешнюю холодность ребенка и построить с ним доверительные отношения, Альбус со вздохом отпустил деканов, бормоча себе под нос, что все, может быть, зашло не слишком далеко и еще поправимо.


End file.
